The Prince and The Bitch
by OtomeOtakuLover
Summary: Once upon a time, on a Halloween night, Sakura Haruno decided to become 'The Cherry Prince' and capture all the girls' hearts at school. And on a stupid dare, Gaara no Sabaku is bound to be the 'Bitch Princess'. Will an unusual love bloom between these two..?


**I am so FREAKIN' awesome xD**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: _FATED DESTINY..._

_They use to say that you shouldn't rush love, because you might end up with the wrong person and regret it. They say that fate has someone/something else in store for you._

_But is this that 'someone'?_

* * *

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I currently go to Konoha Gakuen and is a major at medics. My aunt is Tsunade, a headstrong but kind woman and is also the principal of the school. She took me in as her own as both of my parents died at an accident. And I'm your usual 'geek', though everybody here at school is quite nice and I've never heard of any bullying. Well, maybe there are some unheard but Konoha is well-known for its cleanliness and is the school for the rich and prestigious.

Many think that I'm too shallow, though I have friends who doesn't think so. I only show my true self to them...

Ino Yamanaka is my childhood friend. She is the girly-girl of our group. She is loud and sometimes (OFTEN) annoying... But other than that she is quite a good company.

Hinata Hyuuga is the shy and sweet girl. You can never stay angry at her and you can always know that her intentions are pure. She has an older cousin, Neji, and I heard that TenTen has a little crush on him.

TenTen is the sporty tomboy. She's just like Ino, loud and obnoxious. But otherwise good company, too. She has a strong will but has a soft heart when it comes to love and friendship.

Karin is a HUGE playgirl, and never runs out of time for boys. But she (kinda) knows her limits... But even through all that, she always puts her friends first.

Temari is more like the 'badass' of the group. She has two younger brothers, though I haven't met them yet. The Sabaku siblings, as they call them. They were from the neighbouring town, Sunagakure, until they have to move because of work and school. But other than that, she can be quite nice. And she may not look like it but she's very smart and is on scholarship with her brothers. She has a very hard time controlling herself when pissed off, so as to not stain the Konoha's name.

And lastly, me...Sakura Haruno. I may be smart, but I utterly _hate_ studying. Nobody except my friends know the real me. And there is one more thing I absolutely _love_ to do, although it's as weird as it sounds...

_Cross-dressing._

* * *

_~HALLOWEEN NIGHT: BOYS' DORMITORY~_

"Ugh..." I groaned, as I looked down at my body.

Naruto grinned. "AWESOME..!" He exclaimed, putting a thumbs up as Lee did the same. Flashing that toothy grin of theirs.

I glared menacingly at all of them. Sasuke and Sai smirked at me. Neji, Shikamaru and Shino was blushing furiously trying to suppress their laughter. But rather Kiba, wasn't ashamed at all and was laughing hard with Kankuro. And through all the chips that Chouji was gobbling, I could've sworn that I saw him smirking.

"_Fuck_ you." I seethed. As Kankuro smirked back. And who cares if he was my older brother? I'll kill him...

God, why did I even agree to play truth or dare with them?

Well, it was a way to shut Naruto...

* * *

_~AT THE GIRLS' DORMITORY~_

"Oh, Kami-!" Ino gasped then added disappointedly. "I would've taken you to bed, not unless I knew that you were a girl..."

Hinata blushed and looked away. "I-I must agree with her..." She stammered.

Karin and TenTen sighed. "Good thing we're not lesbians." They muttered.

Temari looked at me up and down. She grinned. "Nice costume!" She exclaimed. "Every girl might think that you're their dream boy! ...Or girl."

_'True that...'_ I thought, nodding. I was wearing the usual prince attire. Clean white blazer unbuttoned with random gold medals pinned on it. Simple dark red shirt and a black necktie. Matching white dress pants and black shoes. And lastly, a small gold crown on my head. I was wearing a soft cotton cloth wrapped around my chest inside. And I hate long hair so I cutted it. Though it wasn't THAT short.

"OK!" Ino shouted, smiling and linking arms with me. "Let's show them their 'knight-in-shining-armour'!"

I wasn't interested in girls, though. But the chance and thought of being myself, a different person without them knowing amuses me. And why not if I just flirt with a few girls?

...

The gym was _full_.

And so was I, being surrounded by countless of girls giggling and flirting with me. I complied, though...

I looked around as I saw Karin and Ino, also surrounded by guys with googly eyes staring at their form-fitting costumes. Two black cats and showing alot of cleavage. TenTen, Hinata and Temari were just sitting on the side, though. Minding their own business and ignoring the rest. Hinata was in her cute maid costume, and though she doesn't notice, the guys were giving her lustful looks which I highly prohibit for my innocent friend. TenTen was in her pirate costume, with an eyepatch on her right eye and I must admit, it suits her with that rough attitude to add. And Temari was in that goth girl costume, just like every year. With those spiky studs and dark make-up making her look dangerous to complete it.

"Umm..." A vampire girl stuttered blushing, as her friends pushed her at me and giggled. "W-Would you like to dance?"

"Of course." I replied in the best deep voice I could as I bowed and kissed her hand. "Hime-sama..."

She blushed furiously as I pulled her to the dance floor and just in time as the music slowed into a soft melody. We both danced to the beat together and as I can't help myself grinning on how this is so unrequited.

Then as I averted my gaze to look around, I saw piercing jade eyes staring back at me.

* * *

"Gaa- I mean, Ai-chan~!" Naruto corrected, bouncing happily to the said red-head.

I rolled my eyes. _'Dammit...'_ I thought. _'Damn ALL of it.'_

The blonde grinned. "Ready?" He asked, as he pulled out his arm for me to take. I sighed begrudgingly and took it. Stupid Naruto. Just because he doesn't have a date and can't make a move on that Hyuuga girl because of Neji...

As we opened the door to the gym, not many people noticed us except for some close by and curiously murmuring about us.

"Who is she?"

"Woah, that dummy has a girlfriend?"

"She's pretty..."

The last comment bugged me. I wanted to gag. And I must admit, I _do_ look pretty, which of course I wouldn't ever say out loud. Sai was the one who did my makeup since he said; _"Makeup is art, so I have no problem with it."_ with that usual fake smile of his.

I was wearing a black dress that was up to my knee with some ripped parts to give it some style. Black dress sandals and long black gloves with the tips of my fingers open. And I was wearing some of my favourite piercings on my left ear and a small silver crown on top of my head which the guys had all provided for my humiliation. I had some pads inside my chest. I had dark eyeliner on and light pink lipstick. I was trying to grow my hair out, which was now mid-length and my bangs swept off to the other side showing my Kanji for 'love' tattoo on my forehead. And I was still in the middle of puberty, so I'm still not as manly as I have to look and my body is still as small but nevertheless of a boy's, though Naruto thought I'd look good as his date... And one more thing is that my voice is still as clear and smooth as ever so that some people wouldn't know that I was actually a guy.

And Naruto, on the other hand, was wearing a pathetic orange ninja suit which was really childish and stupid of him. Seriously, when will he grow up?

And just so you know, an emo princess and a ninja do _not_ suit each other...

Wait, what the hell am I even thinking?

"Wait here for a sec..." Naruto said, taking me back to reality as he grinned and went off to get some drinks as a way of showing off as a 'great boyfriend'. But not until he stopped to stare at Hinata and shook his head, blushing. And I just stood there at the corner with a dark aura radiating from me and just boredly staring at the dancefloor as I waited.

Most people ran away when they happen to pass by me since I glare at them. I totally wasn't in a good mood. Though several confident men tried to pursue me and all got a kick where 'no man wants to be'.

As my eyes kept on going from one thing to the other, I suddenly stopped and stared at a pink-haired dude surrounded by hordes of annoying girls, but he doesn't seem to mind.

_'But wait...'_ I thought, scrunching to make sure. _'Isn't that a girl?'_

My eyes gleamed. Finally, something interesting. I watched as he or she took another person as they danced in the middle. I couldn't bring myself to look away as they swayed beautifully.

Hm? What is this that I'm feeling?

Then, emerald locked with mine...

...

_We never expected of what was in store for us._

* * *

**GAARA-SAMA~! :3**

**Anyways, please R&R! And don't worry, the other smexy guys will get involved with Saku-chan cuz I love multi so much! AND I CAN, BITCHES! xD (P.S. Happy late halloween!)**


End file.
